


The one where Joey's upset and Chandler comforts him

by Robronlover96



Series: Chanoey Oneshots [1]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Comforting Chandler, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Upset Joey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Joey's upset and Chandler comforts him.





	The one where Joey's upset and Chandler comforts him

 

Chandler was sat on the sofa in the living room watching a movie.

 

Suddenly the apartment door opened and Joey walked in. to say that he looked rather pissed off was definitely an understatement, 

 

Chandler looked up from the T.V. and he looked at his best friend/roommate, 

''Hey Joe'' he said with a smile. 

 Joey didn't respond. he just walked past Chandler and he went straight to his room. slamming his bedroom door behind him, with a loud bang! 

 

Chandler was worried about Joey, he wondered what on earth could've happened to make his best friend so upset, but whatever it was he must have been pretty bad.

 

So after deliberating whether or not he should go and check on his roommate,he decided to go with the latter.

 

Chandler turned the T.V. Off, he stood up from the sofa. and he walked over to Joey's room, he wrapped his knuckles against the door a couple of times. and then he spoke up, 

''Hey Joe can i come in'' he said, 

 

There was a second of silence and then Joey spoke up. 

 ''Yeah'' he responded.

 

Chandler opened the door. he walked in to Joey's room and saw that Joey was under the covers, he sat down on the edge of Joey's bed,

after a few seconds he spoke up.

''So...'' he suddenly ''how was the audition?''

 

Joey shrugged, 

''It was shit'' he said truthfully,

 

Chandler frowned.

''Why what happened?'' he asked his voice full of curiosity,

 

Joey sighed and closed his eyes.

''I... I didn't get the part'' he said his voice cracking slightly,

 

Chandler gave him a sad smile.

''I'm sorry man'' he said sympathetically ''I really am, I know how bad you 

wanted that part”

 

 The room went silent for a second and then Joey spoke up,

 

 ''Chan?'' Joey said suddenly.

 

 ''Yes buddy'' Chandler said looking down at Joey,

 

 ''Do you think it's me?'' Joey said ''Do you really think that I'm that bad of an actor''

 

Chandler’s eyes went wide with surprise. 

''What no, no of course not'' he said ''so why would you even think that?''

 

Joey sighed deeply,

''Because I keep on failing'' he said,

 

Chandler shook his head.

''No you don't'' he said,  

 

''Yeah I do'' Joey said ''No matter how hard I try, It's never good enough you know''

 

''Now you know that's not true'' Chandler said,

 

Joey nodded.

''Yeah, yeah it is'' he said, his voice breaking slightly,

 

Chandler shook his head.

''No it's not'' he said ''so stop saying that''

 

''It's true though..'' Joey said,

 

''No it's not Joe'' Chandler said.

 

Joey nodded,

''Yeah it is'' he said.

 

Chandler shook his head,

''No it's not'' he said ''In fact I don't think you realise how good you are''

 

Joey looked up at Chandler and he furrowed his eyebrows,

''You think I'm good'' he asked a hint of disbelief in his voice.

 

Chandler nodded,

''Yeah'' he said ''In fact i think you're a brilliant actor''

 

''Really?'' Joey said. “Your not just saying that, to spare my feelings are you?” 

 

Chandler shook his head.

”No I’m not Joe” he said “I’m saying it, because it’s the truth. And I really do think your a good actor” 

 

Joey smiled at that. 

''Thanks Chan'' he said happily,

 

Chandler smiled back at him.

''No problem buddy'' he said,

 

The was a second of silence and then Chandler spoke up.

''Hey What would you say to a coffee” he said,

“Down at central perk” 

 

Joey nodded.

”Yeah I could really do with that” he said truthfully “I could also go for a meatball sub too” 

 

Chandler beamed in response,

''C'mon then..'' he said. 

 

And with that. they walked out of the apartment and they went down to central perk. for their much desired coffee, and Joey also went to get his meatball sub.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
